Transference
by Kemnam
Summary: Prediction for the end of the season! The creature is subdued, and locked away. But not for long. What will they do with it? What will Stiles do for the woman he loves? Ficlet.


**A/N: Alright, just so you guys know, this story was written before episode 4 was aired. It was something that was floating around in my head while I was at work in between contemplating the ideas that they gave us and what the end could possibly be.**

**I think Stiles really does not get enough credit for anything he does. But I also get this feeling that there is something big in store for him. I'm very excited for this season! And yes, he is my favorite character :3.**

**I couldn't remember the doctors name. Does it ever get said? If anybody knows it, let me know and I'll make some changes.**

**Once again, this is no more than my interperetation of what I think will happen near the end of the season. I do not own teen wolf, and personally I think there are too many slash stories out there and not enough limp or brave stories for people like me.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles watched through the small window on the outside of the panic room looking in on the woman he loved. She was asleep on a rough cot, and apparently would be for quite awhile. Even though a small part of Stiles had figured it out a long time ago, he still had a hard time believing that Lydia could ever have been that horrible creature. Stiles bit his lip, trying to hold back emotions. He had seen it with his own eyes though, was the main cause of his internal conflict. The transformation, the shedding of her skin to reveal those rough scales underneath, and yet to Stiles it had been like watching through a dirty window; straining to retain details on something that he really didn't want to see.

He heard people talking in the room upstairs, back in the vet clinic. Stiles guessed that Scott had already recovered from the paralysis venom, and after the show down that he had had with the creature- Lydia - it was amazing how he could move at all in such a short amount of time, what with the amount of venom he had gotten in him. Allison and Scott talked softly on and off for a while with Stiles only half-listening to the murmurs, his eyes trained on Lydia, who was separated from him by a two foot wide metal door.

_There are some things even I can't fix._ The vet's words repeating in his mind. Stiles scoffed. Who knew that there was such a thing as Warlocks? Stiles didn't. But at the same time it made sense. In a strange, narcoleptic sort of way.

Stiles faintly registered hearing foot steps coming down the stairs from the "back room" of the vet clinic. He turned just in time to see Scott appear at the stairwell, and shared a brief glance with him before he turned his gaze back to Lydia. The teen wolf walked up next to Stiles and did not say anything for a while, as both of them just watched her laying there, peaceful and deeply. The night's events were going on fast forward in their minds. After so many killings and so many close calls with the Argents, the teen wolf team had decided it was finally time to do something. Somehow, during all the howling and hissing, they had managed to get Derek and his pack to chip in on the effort.

Finally, Scott said, "Doc's never seen this kind of thing before. He doesn't really know what to do…"

Stiles nodded. He had expected as much.

"But he says he's still going to try. Just that it would be a lot easier if he knew how this happened."

"Peter Hale." Stiles said, not taking his eyes off of her. "Everything went wrong when Peter was killed."

"How do you figure that?" Scott said after a while of silence.

"People who are bitten have a special link with the one who bit them, right?" Stiles started, facing Scott. "You could feel Peter's emotions, sense what he wanted. And in turn, he could make you feel things, even make you turn. Maybe the connection goes a lot deeper than that…"

Scott tried to follow what Stiles was leading to. "You think that the alpha has to be alive in order for a werewolf to transform?"

Stiles shook his head. "Only for the first transformation. What if during that time, the alpha connection is kind of telling the beta's body what it should do, and how to do it correctly. When to do it."

Scott looked at the ground, making the connections. "So if the alpha dies before the first full moon…"

Stiles turned back to the window. "You get a monstrously strong and poisonous lizard creature that transforms every night, full moon or not."

"But wouldn't she have just been linked with Derek after that?" Scott asked.

"No." Stiles sighed. "She has no link with Derek. He wasn't the one that bit her."

Scott nodded, noting that that made sense. Which was strange, seeing that it had come from Stiles to Scott, which usually never worked out.

"Well, we've determined that she actually doesn't transform until she falls asleep. Which is why she never remembers it." Scott said, hoping that that might somehow cheer things up. The only reason she wasn't the creature now was because the doc had cast a binding spell on her when Scott had lured her into their trap during the showdown. But while the creature was trapped deep inside, so was Lydia.

Stiles turned and went up the stairs. Coming out of the "back room" and past the cat kennel's with Scott close behind him. He burst into the main operating room, where the vet, Allison, and Jackson were meandering.

"I have a theory." Stiles said, and gave the quick version of what he had just told Scott. The vet asked a few questions, which Stiles reasoned through. The vet put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"That does make sense." He said. "The curse of the werewolf is very specific and precise. If one thing goes wrong, it could be disastrous."

"So then do you know how to heal her?" Stiles asked, his voice sounding desperate, which made Jackson look at him weird. The vet just blinked at Stiles.

"Son, if your theory proves to be right than…the damage has been done. It is a fully developed curse that has dug deep into her body. It might still retain some werewolf type traits, like killing the one who bit you. But…"

"He's already dead." Jackson said. Stiles almost punched him. Why was he even here?

"What about killing the one who killed the one that bit you?" Stiles said, mostly out of anger as he realized that this was mostly Derek's fault.

"No, Derek already explained that wouldn't work." Scott spoke up. That conversation floated back up in his memory. The same question had floated in his mind after Derek had killed Peter. Scott wondered where he was now. Probably recovering in that little cave that he called home.

"Yes, it's true." The vet hesitated. "However like all curses, it can get worse or better with time…or transferred with magic."

Stiles bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to keep tears back. Everybody else couldn't see it yet, but it was destroying Lydia. Hallucinations, anxiety, and active blackouts was enough to land Lydia in the mental ward. She had just been lucky it had not happened more than three times in a public place with lots of people. And thanks to the creature, the Argents had been anything but successful at killing her. But no matter what, that curse could not stay with her, in no way, shape, or form.

"That curse is killing her." Stiles croaked out loud, opening his eyes. "It's messing with her brain, which is in turn destroying her body. We have to get it out of her."

Jackson scoffed and stood up. "Ok, any little fantasies you have of thinking that she'll fall for you just because you took away something she didn't even know she had is pointless, trust me. She's a lot more twisted then that."

"That's it!" Stiles pounded one fist on the table and threw the other square into Jackson's jaw. Stiles felt the bone crack under Jackson's face. Jackson fell to the floor and grabbed his jaw, groaning.

"I would fix that really quick. You don't want your werewolf healing to get it stuck like that." The vet said.

"I will not let her live like this!" Stiles shouted at Jackson. "She didn't have anything to do with any of this, until all of us dragged her into it." Stiles gritted his teeth. "Especially you and me, Jackson."

Stiles then realized he was being restrained by Scott, who was putting in some effort. Stiles relaxed and Scott let go. They turned their backs on the sound of Jackson realigning his jaw.

"So you're saying we should transfer it?" Allison finally spoke up. Stiles nodded. "Can't we just transfer it into some inanimate object, like a broom or a book?"

The vet shook his head. "I'm afraid with curses like these it will only work between living organisms. A werewolf can't bit a tree and turn it into a weretree. Nor can they bite a dog and turn it into a weredog. The organisms have to be of the same likeness. In other words; from human to human."

Everyone in the room was silent. Thoughts of doubt and regret filled their minds until:

"I'll do it." Stiles said. He was still looking at the table, and looked up into the vets eyes.

"You'll do what?" Stiles looked agitated all of a sudden.

"I will take Lydia's curse." Stiles said with finality.

"What?" Allison and Scott said at the same time. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Stiles, c'mon. That's ridiculous." Scott almost shouted. "You can't take her curse!"

"Why not?" Stiles shot back.

"Because…" Stiles waited for an answer, but did not get one.

"We can find someone else." Allison spoke up.

"Who? In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only human in this room who isn't already completely involved somehow. It can't be you Allison, because that's practically suicide in your family" Stiles exclaimed.

"Maybe we're not giving Lydia enough credit." Scott said. "Maybe she'll be able to handle things better after we tell her what's going on."

Stiles rounded on Scott. "No! Bad idea! Look, I love Lydia to death with all my heart, but her will is weak. That's why she goes after assholes like Jackson, because it gives her a sense of control."

"Hey!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I'm not sorry and you know it's true." Jackson backed down, the fire in Stiles' eyes almost scaring him.

"There's no other way." Stiles said, looking everyone in the eye. "And I'll do anything for her. I will give anything. I have to do this…" Stiles trailed off.

"He is right." The vet said, and everybody looked at him. "There is no other way, if this is the best option. And he is the most suited one here. Are you sure you want to do this, Stiles?" The vet said looking Stiles dead in the eye.

Stiles didn't blink. "Absolutely."

The vet took a deep breath. "Alright. We should do it tonight."

Stiles was caught off guard. That soon? But everybody turned as Jackson made a disgusted sound and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked.

"If you want to give your life away for her, then fine." Jackson said angrily, turning on Stiles. "Don't expect her to give you anything in return, and don't involve me." With that, Jackson was gone.

Stiles stared at the door he had just gone out of. His head was filled with many thoughts, like how much he loved Lydia, how much he hated Jackson, what he had decided to do, and what preparations to make afterwards.

"We must go now." The vet said, already headed to the back room. "My bind will wear off soon, and I don't think that room can hold that thing."

Everyone followed him down to the basement, and looked in the room where Lydia lay on her cot. Indeed, she was churning in her sleep. A troubled look settled on her face. The vet grabbed an old-looking wooden bowl filled with a grey powder off of a shelf on the far wall. He turned to Stiles.

"Are you ready?"

Strangely, Stiles wasn't feeling that rush of adrenalin that you get when a person is about to do something life threatening or stupid. He turned to the vet and said in the calmest manner that he was. His heartbeat was steady, just go ahead and ask Scott.

The vet mumbled some words in a language that Stiles could not identify at all and threw a handful of the gray powder in the air over Stiles' head. Stiles fought the urge to sneeze. The vet stepped back.

"So now what?" Stiles waited.

The vet went over and unlocked the door to the panic room. "Now you have to kiss her, and the transfer will be complete." He said, opening the door.

Stiles now started to shake a little. Taking on a full blown curse didn't scare him much, but kissing the girl of his dreams was enough to make him faint. Stiles walked into the room, where Lydia seemed to just barely be sleeping anymore. Allison took Scott's hand.

"You sure there's nothing I can say that will make you change your mind?" Scott almost pleaded. Stiles smiled at him.

"I guess it'll finally be time for you to help me for a change."

With that, Stiles turned to face Lydia, who was now moaning in her sleep. He knelt down next to the cot and leaned over the edge, his face right above hers. He relished the moment for a single second, which was more than he needed. Stiles closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Lydia's, and the second he did, she became still again. His lips settled softly against hers, almost a perfect fit.

A black vein pulsed along Lydia's cheek, traveling to her lips, then to Stiles, than up his cheek where it disappeared.

Allison and Scott watched solemnly, almost as if they were watching a funeral. The two looked to the vet when Stiles leaned back. He nodded. "It is done."

Stiles breathed deeply for a little while, sitting with his eyes closed as he felt the curse growing inside him. A tension in his chest that tightened every muscle in his body almost to the point of pain, then faded away. After the sensation ended, he stood up and walked out of the room. He closed the door softly to the room, where Lydia slept normally now. He leaned against the closed door, his head down and his face in shadow.

"Stiles?" Allison squeaked. Stiles lifted his head.

His eyes were yellow, and his pupils were like slits of darkness against them. Reptilian. Predatorily. And definitely not Stiles.

Stiles rubbed his eyes. When he put his hands down, they were back to normal. Everyone stared at him.

"How do you feel?" The vet asked cautiously. Stiles yawned.

"If I had known that last night was going to be the last time I ever slept, I would have made the most out of it."

Scott and Allison looked at each other.

"I mean, are you having any hallucinations right now?" The doc asked. Stiles looked up at them all.

"Yeah…" He said, staring at something behind them. "But I think I can handle the hallucinations."

The vet walked over to a cupboard in the corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out a stopped beaker of dark red liquid.

"Take this." He said, handing it to Stiles. "It's the mild potion version of the binding spell. It should be enough to keep you from transforming at night."

"Should? Not _would_?" Stiles said warily, taking the beaker.

"Unless you want to come back here to sleep every night. I'm sure I could make this room durable."

Stiles tucked the beaker away. "I'm sure this will do."

The vet smiled. "Take a tablespoon everynight."

The vet walked out of the room, leaving Scott, Allison, and Stiles alone. Scott could sense the thing in Stiles, how strong and uncontrollable it was. At the same time though, it was Stiles as well. But when Scott looked at Stiles face, his actual face, he saw that his best friend was in fact still in there. He hadn't changed at all. That gave Scott a peace of mind. Scott stepped up to Stiles and put an arm around him.

"You did a good thing, Stiles." Scott began. "And I will always be here to help you in any way whatsoever."

"We both will." Allison said stepping up to take both of their hands. She smiled and squeezed their hands in a reassuring gesture.

Stiles smiled, looking more tired than ever. Stiles yawned again.

"You want us to take you home?" Allison asked.

Stiles looked at her. Then back at the room where Lydia still slept.

"You know what, I think I'm going to crash here for the night." Stiles said wearily.

Scott and Allison nodded, understanding his need to be with Lydia, and to make sure she was ok. They turned to leave, and Stiles followed them up the stairs and to the door. After they said goodbye, he grabbed a chair from the waiting room and dragged it down the stairs, grabbing a couple dog blankets on the way. After he was settled in the chair outside Lydia's room and wrapped in the blankets, he pulled out the beaker.

"You know you will never be rid of me." Peter Hale said behind him. Stiles wasn't surprised, as he had seen Peter almost constantly since the transference of the curse. "There will be a night that you will forget to take the medicine or you will run out, and you will get loose, and kill somebody. It's unavoidable, Stiles."

Stiles unstopped the beaker and sniffed the liquid. It smelled like blood.

"Just as it was unavoidable for Lydia."

Stiles took a small swig of the potion. He had just enough time to stop the beaker again and put it away before he fell into the darkness of his mind, and slept through his first night in the world of the damned.

* * *

**Another A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think about my theory and present your own! I can't wait to see how this season will play out, and hoefully we'll actually get to see Stiles shirtless instead of that little stunt they pulled with the locker in the third episode haha. Read, review, and enjoy! **


End file.
